


Avenger Kids™ Halloween Fashion Show

by MetalPhoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All the Avengers are there their just not mentioned, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Ignore Cannon, Mjolnir - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Song - Freeform, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalPhoenix/pseuds/MetalPhoenix
Summary: Peter has worked for months on the Avenger Kids™ Halloween Costumes. Finally all the kids get to show off their costumes! The adults are impressed.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Cassie Lang & Avengers Team, Clint Barton & Michelle Jones, Cooper Barton & Avengers Team, Harley Keener & Avengers Team, Lila Barton & Avengers Team, Lila Barton & Nathaniel Pietro Barton, Michelle Jones & Avengers Team, Nathaniel Pietro Barton & Avengers Team, Ned Leeds & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Shuri & Avengers Team
Kudos: 57





	Avenger Kids™ Halloween Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta reader Aglo!

The Avenger Kids™ had spent months preparing for Halloween. Or more accurately Peter had spent months making almost everyone else's costumes. Harley, Ned, and Shuri had made their own costumes and Harley and Shuri and helped Peter make some of the technical components of the others’ costumes but he did most of the work. Today was the day. All the kids had spent two hours in Peter’s lab changing, fixing any last minute tech issues, making sure the music was perfect and going over the plan. See, the Avenger Adults™ hadn’t seen their children’s costumes or even knew what they were dressing as. The children had kept it a secret so they could do a “fashion show.” 

\--------------------

The Avengers and Co had been eagerly waiting to see what their children had decided to dress as this year. They had no clue what it could be, all they knew was that they (mostly Peter) had been working tirelessly on the costumes since August. Finally Jarvis got the group's attention. 

“Pardon me but I have been given instructions to ask you to all find your seats.” The assembled avengers quickly scrambled to sit on the couches/chairs/floors. “Welcome everyone to the first ever Avenger Kids™ Halloween Fashion Show!” Everyone clapped.   
“I AM IRON MAN” the speakers blasted and the opening notes of Black Sabbath's “Iron Man” started playing. Tony whooped. Just then what looked like the Mark 42 armor flew out. It righted itself and hovered a few seconds and dropped into the superhero landing right as the lyrics started. A few seconds later the shoulders opened and a few small fireworks shot out just as the suit stood up and the faceplate opened to reveal Harley. Everyone cheered. 

Suddenly the spotlight illuminating Harley went out and the music changed with a record scratch to “Immigrant Song” by Led Zeppelin. When the screamy part started the spotlight turned on again to reveal Peter dressed in Thor armor walking down the hall. He reached where Harley had stood moments earlier. Just as the lyrics started Peter yeeted Mjölnir, making several Avengers screech and duck. Just as the hammer sailed over the couch it stopped and came flying back into Peter’s hand. The real Thor hoisted the real Mjölnir in the air and yelled “Very Good!” 

The spotlight went out again and the music switched with a record scratch to “Black Widow Baby” by Iggy Azalea. When the lyrics started the spotlight turned on again and lit up the hall. MJ waltzed down the hall dressed in Black Widow’s catsuit. She did a flip at the end and landed where Peter had stood before. She raised her hand to show the spark of electricity of the widow bit on her wrist and just as the song sang “black widow baby” she grabbed the gun off her belt and nailed Clint in the forehead with a foam bullet. Everyone, except Clint, cheered. 

The lights went out again and the song changed to “Blinded me with Science” by Thomas Dolby. Just as the lyrics started the spotlight came on to reveal Ned Leeds dressed as a lab coated Bruce Banner. He looked surprised for a moment before patting down his lab coat as if searching for something then fiddling with his glasses. Everyone laughed. 

The lights went out again and the music changed to… bird noises. A few seconds later the spot light came on again but this time it was empty. All of a sudden Cooper Barton fell out of a ceiling vent and into the illuminated area. He got up and everyone saw he was dressed as Hawkeye. Three targets popped out of the ceiling and he quickly unloaded three arrows. Each hitting or coming very close to a bullseye. 

The lights went out again and the bird sounds faded out to be replaced with Rachel Platten’s “Fight Song.” When the lyrics started a red glow illuminated the hall and everyone could see Lila Barton in the red jacket and black skirt of the Scarlet Witch. What nobody was expecting was for a red mist to form and for Lila’s feet to lift off the ground and for her to slowly drift towards the audience. Her feet hit the ground in the spotlight circle just as “This is my fight song!” was sung. She spent the rest of the chorus manipulating the red mist surrounding her. She let out an explosion of red at “I’ve still got a lot of fight left in me!” Wanda had tears in her eyes. 

The lights went off after the red explosion and the song changed to the Roadrunner Theme Song. The hallway illuminated to show little three year old Nathanial Barton in the blue athletic shirt and black pants of Quicksilver. He ran down the hall stopping to do a little jump in the middle. When he got to the spotlight he giggled and waved. Lila (who had been waiting at the end for her little brother) picked him up and the lights went out. No one could see it but Wanda was full on crying now. 

The music changed to Wakanda’s National Anthem and the spotlight lit up Shuri walking down the hall in Wakandan kings robes. When she reached the end the Black Panther nano-suit formed around her. She did a standing flip and landed in the patented Back Panther Squat and vibranium claws slid out of the suit's fingertips. T’challa face palmed. 

The lights went out again and “Girl On Fire” by Alecia Keys started playing. When it got to “She has both feet on the ground” the hallway illuminated to show Cassie Lang wearing the yellow Wasp suit, the wings flapping to let her hover a foot off the ground. She started flying towards the avengers and did a midair twirl and landed in the superhero pose Harley had done earlier just as Keys sang “This girl is on fire”

The light went out again and the song switched to “Just a Girl” by No Doubt. This time the light stayed off. Instead something illuminated itself in the hallway. Morgan Stark stood in the red, blue, and gold suit of Captain Marvel and her hands were glowing. Her feet lifted off the ground and she floated towards the Avengers. As the music sang “so don’t let me have any rights!” she landed and her whole body started to glow until white yellow light exploded out as the words “Oh… I've had it up to here!” rang out of the speakers. 

When the flash ended it was completely dark. Then the lights came on to show all the Avenger Kids™ lined up in costume against the wall. The Avengers cheered and gave a standing ovation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! The Wakandan National Anthem is "Wakanda" by Ludwig Görensson feat Baaba Maal. It's the song they fly into Wakanda to in Black Panther.
> 
> In my mind Peter and Shuri worked on some kind of hover tech to put in the boots of Lila and Morgans costume. For their costumes holo-projectors created the red mist and glowy hands/body. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome! Have a happy Halloween and stay safe!


End file.
